Takumi Ogami
|faction =Kamen Riders |category =Kamen Riders }} Takumi Ogami (尾上 タクミ Ogami Takumi) is a hot-blooded boy who protects his high school from the Orphnoch with his reasons tied to his only friend in the school, Yuri. As a student at Smart Brain High, Takumi makes himself look like he has little to no self-esteem with only Yuri as his friend. Just like the original Faiz, Takumi Inui, Takumi Ogami is also a Wolf Orphnoch. History Though he covered his secrets well, Takumi was forced to expose himself as Faiz when the Lucky Clover members attack him and Yuri. But it was after revealing himself as the Wolf Orphnoch to save her from the Tiger Orphnoch that Takumi loses his friendship to Yuri due to her prejudices against Orphnoch. Saddened and losing his reason to fight, Takumi attempts to dispose of the Faiz Gear, only to learn the next day that Tsukasa saved it while he was attacked by Daiki Kaito. When he learns the school is being attacked, Takumi fights the Lucky Clover on his own, exposing himself to the entire student body before being outmatched by the stronger opponents. But in spite of the odds, Takumi refused to let them destroy Yuri's camera as Tsukasa arrives to support him. But it was only when Daiki arrives with the Faiz Gear that the tables are turned with the Tiger Orphnoch and his followers vaporized by the Faiz Blaster. Soon after the fight, though now feared by the entire student body, Yuki persuades Takumi to stay and protect the school again, rekindling their friendship. Personality As with his counterpart, Takumi is a bit of a shut in, and is understandably concerned about his powers hurting others. Due to this, he appears to be more anti-social than the original Faiz, but will not hesitate to protect his friends if the situation becomes dire. Forms |-|Default= Default * Rider Height: 186cm * Rider Weight: 91kg * Ability Perimeters ** Punching Power: 2.5 tons ** Kicking Power: 5 tons ** Max Jump Height: 35m ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/5.8s Once transformation is completed, the Faiz Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Faiz armor manifests when the Faiz Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets and Power Anklet greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Faiz Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and Ultimate Finder visor that gives Faiz incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. It is unknown how Takumi acquired the Faiz gear at this time. |-|Axel Form= Axel * Rider Height: 186cm * Rider Weight: 91kg * Ability Perimeters ** Punching Power: 3.75 tons ** Kicking Power: 7.5 tons ** Max Jump Height: 52.5m ** Maximum Running Speed: 100m/.0058s Axel Form is a form where Faiz can now move at the speed of light for usually 10 seconds, his physical attacks also becomes 1.5 times stronger and he can perform a new variety of his regular finishing techniques. The wearer must be in Faiz’s basic form to transform, with the Faiz Axel watch attached, transferring the Axel Memory from it to the Faiz Driver. When this is complete, the Full Metal Lung chest plates will rise out of their recesses and rotate from the scapula to form shoulder pads and reveal the Faiz Core in the center of the chest. |-|Blaster Form= Blaster Form * Rider Height: 186cm * Rider Weight: 94kg * Ability Perimeters ** Punching Power: 4 tons ** Kicking Power: 8 tons ** Maximum Jump Height: 55m ** Maximum running speed: 100m/5s By inserting the Faiz Phone into the Faiz Blaster briefcase and entering the transformation code again, Faiz can access Blaster Form, the most powerful form of the Faiz Gear. The amount of Photon Blood that the Faiz Gear produces increases to the extreme where it overflows from the Photon Streams and spreads itself over the Sol Foam and the Sol Metal, changing their color to red. Faiz also receives a new, more powerful, set of Full Metal Lung with a backpack like device attached to it called Photon Field Floater that releases constant waves of Photon energy to give Faiz Blaster flying capacities. By focusing the release pattern however, the thrusters of the Photon Field Floater can be used as powerful energy shooters called Bloody Cannons. Faiz's signature Crimson Smash attack has been powered up significantly. The Blaster Crimson Smash is so tremendously powerful that damaging Photon Energy waves radiate from the point of impact and destroy everything around it. |-|Final Form Ride= Faiz Blaster Kamen Rider Decade's Final Form Ride allows Faiz to change into Faiz Blaster (ファイズブラスター Faizu Burasutā), which can use the Decade Photon attack to defeat the enemy. Trivia * Takumi's last name Ogami could mean 'wolf' as a reference to his status as the Wolf Orphnoch. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Lawful Good Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Extra Kamen Riders Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Tengen Toppa Lazengann)